


Убеждения

by Dar_Haiyo



Category: Preacher
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dar_Haiyo/pseuds/Dar_Haiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Те годы, что Джесси провел в Анжельвилле оставили по себе два монументальных убеждения: во чтобы то ни стало нужно сбежать от бабули и всегда нужно держаться своих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убеждения

Те годы, что он провел в Анжельвилле оставили по себе два монументальных убеждения: во чтобы то ни стало нужно сбежать от бабули и всегда нужно держаться своих. Конечно, бабуля вкладывала во второе убеждение совсем иные смыслы, напирая на то, что нужно держаться семьи (и ее особенно), быть хорошим мальчиком и первоклассным священником. Но в Джесси бурлила еще и кровь отца, расширяя и трансформируя эти убеждения, возводя их в качественно новый смысл. Иное мировоззрение. 

Когда в его размеренную, скучную и безысходную жизнь в Аннивиле вломился Кэссиди - все приобрело новый оттенок. Как будто кто-то сдул пыль с окон. Или как будто смотришь на мир через стакан полный виски. Нервный, непоседливый, суетливый и немного бестолковый Кэссиди стал необходимым глотком свежего воздуха, в застывшем словно муха в янтаре Аннивиле. Джесси понравилось это ощущение, не то что новое, скорее хорошо позабытое старое. Будто бы ему снова пять и он впервые смотрит фильмы с Джоном Уэйном, и этот невероятно крутой ковбой обращается к нему. Кэссиди оказался другом, которого у Джесси никогда не было. Потому что таких друзей никогда не бывает много. Это как кольт или конь у ковбоя - вот тот единственный застревает в сердце, пробирает до костей, и уже не воспринимается чем-то отдельным, инородным. Становится второй кожей, новыми нервными окончаниями через которые поступает совершенно иная информация.   
В тот момент, когда Джесси с точностью до последней крохи подтекста это осознал, его убеждения снова трансформировались и расширились. Он не даст бабуле добраться до Кэсси и причинить ему вред. И он будет держаться за него до последнего вздоха.

\- Это конечно не мое дело, приятель, - Джесси лениво потягивает пиво из запотевшей бутылки, рассматривая последние отблески заката, - но почему ты не выходишь на солнце?  
\- Так я ж тебе говорил, - Кэссиди ухмыляется, и вот уж никак иначе не скажешь - во все 32 белоснежных зуба, - я сто девятнадцати летний вампир из Дублина.   
\- Ну, да, заливай, - смеется Джесси и переводит взгляд на приятеля. За Кэсси интересно наблюдать - мимика, жесты, все в постоянном движении. Кажется, что даже когда Кэссиди спит - он ни на секунду не прекращает движения. - Нет, если не хочешь рассказывать. Вроде если у тебя какая-то болезнь или что-то наследственное, то ты не обязан, нет. Просто интересно.  
\- Говорю же - я вампир, - Кэссиди тоже смеется. Его веселит непроходимое упрямство проповедника, который словом может заставить кого угодно делать что угодно. Но в вампиров поверить - нет уж, увольте, такого в нашем мире быть не может.   
\- А разве вампиры не боятся крестов, церквей, ну, всего что с Богом связано? - отсмеявшись продолжает допытываться Джесси. Глотает еще немного пива, прикуривает сигарету и продолжает рассматривать Кэсси через густые завитки Мальборо.   
\- А разве священники не должны жить в праведности и смирении, не бить прихожан, не пить и не сквернословить? - парирует Кэсси и видно, что ему забавен этот разговор, что правда на поверхности, но Джесси слишком упрям или туп, чтобы ее разглядеть. - И мальчиков еще под хвост баловать, да.   
\- Эй, - Джесси хмурится и враз теряет всю расслабленность позы. Еще пара таких предположений и быть драке. Это Кэссиди уже научился распознавать в проповеднике. Честолюбивый и непорочный, черт его побери. - Следи за выражениями, Кэссиди. Не перегибай палку.   
\- Остынь, - отмахивается Кэсси, вальяжно потягиваясь и распластываясь на крыльце церкви, - я не имел в виду, что ты это делаешь. Ты этого как раз не делаешь и все равно священник. Так почему существование вампиров никак не укладывается в твоей голове?  
\- Наверное потому что это детские сказки? - неуверенно отзывается Джесси, уже растеряв боевой задор.   
\- Окей, приятель, - щелкает пальцами Кэссиди, приподнимаясь на локте, - у меня есть идея. Ты уже проверял на мне _слово_ и знаешь, что оно работает. Давай, сделай это еще раз.   
\- Это как-то... - все еще неуверенно тянет Джесси, отставив бутылку в сторону. Подается вперед и видно, что ему хочется проверить, что эта странная способность не дает ему покоя. - Неправильно что ли? А вдруг оно мне дано для чего-то большего? Вдруг оно имеет ограниченный запас? Как джины в бутылке или вроде того. А я потрачу его на то, чтобы...  
\- Чтобы узнать, что я все-таки вампир? Да, приятель, согласен тут ты будешь выглядеть сельским дурнем, который только что узнал, что люди не прячутся в телевизоре, - Кэссиди хохочет, но пристального взгляда с собеседника не сводит. Подчиняться _слову_ было странно. Немного щекотно, где-то глубоко в кишках. Непривычно, даже страшновато. Все-таки последнее столетие Кэссиди подчинялся только своим хотелкам, почти полностью игнорируя чужие. А тут - рраз! - и он пляшет, боксирует, летает. Дивный новый мир!  
\- Ладно, - Джесси сдается под гнетом очевидных вещей - Кэсси не признается, пока его не попросишь. Пока не попросишь особенным образом. Не то чтобы Джесси не понравилось использовать _слово_ скорее наоборот. Тем более на Кэссиди, которому он необъяснимо глубоко доверял. - Давай попробуем. Скажи мне - ты правда вампир?  
\- Ага, - Кэссиди ухмыляется и прихлебывает пиво.   
\- И пьешь кровь невинных? - Джесси хмурится. Тема скользкая и если уж его приятель и правда потустороннее существо, то стоит прояснить все моменты. Убедиться, что он действительно хороший.  
\- Эм... - чешет затылок Кэсси, - фактически - нет. Только мудаков, которые на меня нападают. Или на тебя. Короче, по подворотням длинноногих красоток не отлавливаю. Это как-то по-мудацки.   
\- На меня? - внимание практически по щелчку тумблера переключается с вопросов праведности и чести на новый, неизвестный факт.  
\- А, - он отмахивается и снова смеется, заливисто, весело, - забей. Тут пара мудаков ошивались, но я с ними разобрался. Никаких проблем. Видишь, я не только вино из кладовки пиздить могу, - он подмигивает, и Джесси становится ясно, что серьезного разговора не получится. Только если применить слово, а сейчас для этого нет повода. Захочет - сам расскажет.   
\- И тебе правда 119? И ты из Дублина? Кто бы мог поверить. Священник и вампир пьют пиво на церковном крыльце. Боже, храни Америку, ибо с этим миром что-то конкретно не так пошло.  
\- Зато это однозначно веселее, чем париться о кондиционере и похуистичных прихожанах, отче, - убедительно заявляет Кэссиди и салютует бутылкой. - За новые открытия, отче!  
\- Аминь, - смеется Джесси, и салютует бутылкой в ответ, прежде чем сделать большой глоток пива.

В сущности своей не важно вампир Кэссиди или нет. Ощущение правильности и надежности этого странного паренька с лихвой перевешивало все возможные вопросы и таящиеся на них ответы. Всегда нужно держаться своих. Теперь у Джесси на вооружении было слово, чтобы воплотить это в реальность, и Кэссиди, чтобы это имело хоть какой-то смысл.


End file.
